As a highly potential energy resource, natural gas hydrate is widely distributed in oceans and ever frozen soil around the world, and hydrates have already been discovered in the seabed of the Source China sea and in frozen soil of the Qilian Mountain.
Because of the unique physical and chemical properties and variable dynamic characteristics of the hydrates in different environments, geologies and landforms with different characteristics may be presented on the seabed in the formation, migration and decomposition process of the hydrates. Investigations reveal that submarine landforms such as submarine pits, submarine mud volcanoes, cold springs and hydrate hills are closely related to the hydrates and are advantageous geological evidences indicating the presence of hydrates. Submarine mud volcanoes, pits and hydrate hills have been successively discovered in various countries such as in Blake Plateau, American Hydrate Ridge, Gulf of Mexico, Yulong Basin of Korea, Nankai Trough in Japan, Barbados Island, Mediterranean Sea, Caspian Sea, Okhotsk Sea and other sea areas, and a large quantity of hydrates have been found in these special submarine landform development areas.
An efficient and authoritative exploitation device for massive hydrates reserved in mud volcanoes, pits and hydrate hills in shallow sea areas has not been invented yet at present. The invention provides an intelligent mining vehicle lifting and pressure releasing device for massive hydrates in shallow sea areas. According to the intelligent mining vehicle lifting and pressure releasing device for submarine shallow massive hydrates, a submarine mining vehicle is controlled by a ship on the sea surface to mine hydrates and sediments on the seabed and then to and crush the hydrates which are in turn lifted by a mooring rope of the ship to a shallow position to be heated, and the hydrates are promoted to be decomposed by means of changes to the phase equilibrium conditions of the hydrates. This intelligent mining vehicle lifting and pressure releasing device for submarine shallow massive hydrates has the advantages of being efficient, economical, and the like.
Chinese invention Patent Publication No. CN108222892 provides an exploitation device and method for continuous exploitation of marine natural gas hydrates. In this patent, a drilling approach is adopted and is implemented in such as manner that a drill pipe is stretched into a hydrate reservoir (a certain depth under the seabed) to crush hydrates along the reservoir by means of a high-pressure water flow, and exploitation device and method carry out exploitation on the basis of a solid fluidization method and are typically used to exploit hydrates within a certain depth of the sea.